Battle of the Bands: Shinobis vs Kunoichi
by Tori Hoshi
Summary: Two opposing bands, one school. But what happens when two members fall in love. Will the bands learn to love. Or fail? Main two Parings: NejiTen SasSak,Minor NarHin ShikIno SaiTem
1. Profile

Battle of the Bands: Shinobis vs

Battle of the Bands: Shinobis vs. Kunoichis

Profile:

_**Hyuga Neji:**_

Age: 18

Height: 6'3"

Lead Singer and Lead Guitarist of Shinobis

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Pale white

Neji is your average cold hearted, rich kid. He is the leader of the Shinobis and one of the school Heartthrobs. He mostly seen arguing with Tenten, leader of the Kunoichis over thing, especially stupid things. Hates his cousin, Hinata.

_**Uchiha Sasuke:**_

Age: 18

Height: 6'2"

Drummer for Shinobis, and Lyricist

Hair Color: Blackish-Blue

Eye Color: Onyx

Sasuke is laidback, cold-hearted drummer. He thinks this whole rivalry between the Shinobis and Kunoichis is just stupid. He happens to have taken notice of Sakura Haruno.

He can also rap and DJ.

**Warning: Do not give Sugar!! **Thank you

_**Uzumaki Naruto:**_

Age: 18

Height: 6'1. 5"

Bassist for Shinobis

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Naruto is the obnoxious, overbearing, stupid heartthrob. He and Sasuke have been best friends since childhood. He also hates the Kunoichis, but mostly Neji's cousin, Hinata.

_**Sai:**_

Age: 18

Height: 6'1"

Pianist for Shinobis

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Sai is what people call the fake pervert. He often talks about people's dicks, no one knows why. He is a good artist. He hates Temari of the Kunoichis.

_**Nara Shikamaru: **_

Age: 18

Height: 6'1"

Back-up Guitarist for Shinobis

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

The Laziest of the Shinobis. He thinks everything is too troublesome and doesn't want to deal with it. He hates Ino Yamanka.

_**Kunaiken Tenten:**_

Age: 18

Height: 5'11"

Lead Singer and Lead Guitarist of Kunoichis

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Tenten is the calm, cool, collected girl. She is the leader of the Kunoichis and loves weapons. She mostly seen arguing with Neji, leader of the Shinobis over thing, especially stupid things. She has her own fan club.

_**Haruno Sakura:**_

Age: 18

Height: 5'10"

Drummer of Kunoichis, Lyricist

Hair Color: Pink with Black Highlights

Eye Color: Jade Green

Sakura is the is a street girl, that is always seems to be cool, calm, every second of the day. She also thinks this is a dumb rivalry. If you ever see or get her mad run!! She can DJ, beat box, rap, break-dance, has the punch stronger than a gorilla. She has a fan club.

**Warning: Do not give Sugar!! **Thank you

_**Hyuga Hinata:**_

Age: 18

Height: 5'8"

Bassist of Kunoichis

Hair Color: Midnight Blue or Purple

Eye Color: Lavender

Hinata is shy girl, who stutters around everyone, except her friends. She yells when arguing with Naruto. She doesn't hate Neji exactly.

_**Sabaku Temari:**_

Age: 19

Height: 6'

Pianist of Kunoichis

Hair Color: Sandy Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Temari is the oldest, but decided to stay with her friends, so stopped going to school for a year. She is one to speak her mind, and is not afraid to beat you to a pulp. She really hates Sai.

_**Yamanaka Ino: **_

Age: 18

Height: 5'9"

Back-up Guitarist of Kunoichis

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Ino is the same definition of Naruto. She loves fashion and is preppy. She is said to be the most annoying. Shikamaru annoys her, for saying everything is _'troublesome'_.


	2. Backstage with Kunoichi

Tori: Hey everyone I know its been months since I've started this story.

Sakura and Ino: Like Hell its felt like years!

Me: It was during Spring Break! Anyway I decided to update before summer was over.

SI: YAY!

Me: So Saki and Ino can you two say the disclaimer for me

SI: Tori Hoshi doesn't own Naruto or the Dave Chappelle Show Quote used

Me: If I did own Naruto Saki wouldn't be short

Saki:YAY!

Me:On with the story

* * *

**Back Stage with Kunoichi**

"Kunoichi! Your out in 5!" They stage manger screamed at the 5 girls

"Oi! Calm down, we heard you the first time…30 seconds ago," a girl with two buns said. Meet Tenten, leader of the Kunoichi. Also, she is the lead guitarist and singer. She was wearing cameo pants and cameo shirt. On the front it had Kunoichi in Black cursive letters. She was wearing black Vans. "Geez! Does he think we can't hear! Right Saki? Saki?"

-Snore- Tenten sweatdropped at their pink-haired (with black highlights) drummer answer. Meet Sakura, drummer and lyricist, and known for being the most laidback. She was currently wearing red shirt, under a black vest. On the front was Kunoichi in black cursive letters. She was wearing black baggy pants, and black Chuck Taylor's. Also, She was in a black baseball hat with a white circle (Think about the sign that on the back of her clothes in _Naruto_). She was sleeping on Ino's Lap.

"You should have expected that, Tennie-chan. Saki always not paying attention when you need her to be," replied Temari. Now Meet Temari, the pianist for Kunoichi. Her hair was in four pom-poms, and she was wearing a blue tube top, with Kunoichi in black, under a silver jacket that stopped under her well-pronounced chests. She was wear tight black leather pants, and black combat boots. "Its amazing she gets the best grades out of all of us. No offence, Hina-Chan you're a close second."

"None taken, Tema. If I was half as smart as Saki, then I would have finished college." Said the bassist. Meet Hinata, the midnight blue haired bassist. She was wearing a lavender tank top, with Kunoichi in white letters, with blue skinny jeans. She had on lavender flip-flops. (I know her outfit is simply but Hinata can make it work.)

"How come Saki hasn't finished college then?" said the blonde high-pony tailed, guitarist. Meet Ino, the back-up guitarist for Kunoichi, and the girliest person you'll probably meet. She was wearing purple one strap, with Kunoichi in white cursive. She was also wearing light blue jeans and white and blue D.C.'s. She was playing with a piece of Sakura's hair.

"I'll give you one guess as to why, Sakura has not finished college and just finished High School," Tenten said.

"Ummm…She isn't as smart as she seems?" Ino guessed. Did I forget to mention that Ino is pretty ditzy? Temari and Hinata started to laugh, while a newly woken Sakura glared at her, but she was still half-sleep.

"No Ino -yawn- pig. It is because I am to laidback and sarcastic," Sakura tiredly replied. She smirked, " You weren't that far off."

"Yes I was." Everyone, minus Ino, sweatdropped at her stupidity (sorry Ino lovers, I just using her because she just seems like the person who would say that.).

"Umm, Ino. Saki was just being sarcastic," Hinata said. It took a second before it dawned on Ino, and she pushed (more like shoved) Sakura of her lap and onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for Ino?!" Sakura shouted.

"For making people think I am an idiot!" Ino exclaimed.

"You proved that along time ago!" Sakura spat back.

"You wanna go?!"

"If we do I'd win by shoving my size 9.5(that's my size… me and her have big feet -.-') shoe up your ass and showing your inside some real style."(I don't own the quote the Dave Chappelle Show does) By this time Sakura had Ino by the collar and had a fist angle to hit Ino in the face. Knowing that this wasn't going to end well, Tenten intervened.

"Hey, stop we have to go on stage and the last thing we need is for Ino's face to look like someone who is constipated." With that Temari and Hinata were on the ground laughing so hard their faces were turning red. Sakura had let go of Ino, who landed on her butt and glared at Sakura, and was clutching her stomach. Tsunade, their manager, had just happened to walk to hear Tenten say that phrase and was leaning against the wall. Tenten also started to laugh at what she just said. Ino, though the joke was made about her, was laughing, well at least she knows how to laugh at herself.

As the laughter died down, Ino, Temari, and Hinata were giggling on the red velvet sofa. Tenten and Sakura were in the leather armchairs on each side of the sofa. Sakura was pretty much about to go to sleep until she remembered Tsunade, and all trace of sleepiness was replaced with one of coolness. Tenten was already waiting for boss lady, as she calls her, to talk.

"Anyway," Tsunade said recovering from her little laughing fit, " you guys ready to go on."

"You got it boss lady," Tenten replied with a smile.

"Always am," Sakura said coolly.(She reminded me of Sasuke for a second.)

"Yep!" Ino yelled.

"Yes." Hinata said.(she's the only normal one.)

"Sure," said Temari slyly.

"then… LETS' GET TO IT!!" Tsunade yelled throwing her fist up in the air only to be followed by other 'Yeah' s (or smirks courtesy of Sakura and Temari there to cool) and 5 fists pumping into the air.


	3. Baskstage with Shinobi

Me: Hey Everyone… I'm bored and realized I hadn't made a chapter for Shinobis vs. Kunoichi in a loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg time.

Sasuke: Hn. No really.

Me: Well… WHO ASKED YOU!!!!

Sakura: Now call down Tori. You can't kill my future boyfriend.

Me: Fine…

Sasuke smirks

Me: Buuuuuuut…

Sasuke frowns

Me: If he doesn't stop, then he's getting paired up with a FANGIRL!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want to stay with SAKU-CHAN

Me: Then STFU! Anyway I don't Naruto, just this plot.

**Backstage with Shinobis**

"This is so boring! When are they coming on!?!" a blonde haired boy cried to the t.v. His name, Naruto Uzumaki. The blue-eyed bassists, wore a orange buttoned downleft open revealing a white shirt underneath. He wore baggy black pants and orange vans. His blond hair was spiked in all directions. "Ne, I hope they come on so we can hear how much they suck!"

" Hn. Dobe, you can't say they suck just cause you hate them," the ever emotionless Sasuke Uchiha replied, sitting on the couch next to Naruto . This Dark-haired drummer wore a blue muscle shirt with is clan sign on the back. For pants, he had on black jeans with chains. He wore black Nikes on his feet. His hair was stuck up in the back like a duck's butt.

"Of course I can, Teme!" Naruto shouted, getting up from his seat.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"*yawn* Will you both shut up. Tch, troublesome," murmured the newly awoken Shikamaru Nara. The guitarist wore a gray shirt that said, 'Be quiet! I can't hear my self sleep!' in big white letters. On top of the shirt was a green vest. He wore jeans and white Adidas. His hair looked like a pineapple. "Sasuke, the baka is right. Compared to us, they're nothing."

"Yeah duck butt, (I can't call him traitor cause he didn't betray anyone in this story) dickless and Lazyass are right," said our resident pervert, Sai, standing in front of Naruto. He wore a black t-shirt that showed his midriff and black skinny jeans. For shoes, the pianist wore a pair of converses and is hair was black and short.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME DICKLESS! I HAPPEN TO HAVE ONE UNLIKE YOU! YOU…YOU… ULTRA SUPER MEGA JUMBO enormous huge massive epic gargantuan colossal SUPREME DICKLESS WONDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared dickless… I mean baka… god I meant, dobe… no dumb author, Naruto; yeah that's the name.

"Naruto you baka, shut up," said the leader of the band, Neji Hyuga, leaning against the wall. The lead singer and guitarist wore a grey muscle shirt under a black leather jacket. He wore jeans and a pair of adidas. His hair was long and girly in a extremely low ponytail. "There is no point in arguing over such trivial things."

He turned to Naruto. "Shouting like a banshee is not helping anyone, just giving us all a headache." Then he turned to Sai. "Being perverted does not help this either." Lastly he turned to the Uchiha. "And, though you're a new to the group, remember one thing… Shinobis and Kunoichis have been rivals since the ninja era, and we will remain enemies. We are the best male band, they are the best female band, but only one can come up on top."

"But still, that doesn't mean anything," Sasuke said.

"It is fated that we are on top, no matter what." The pearl eyed boy replied.

"Hn."

Just as everything had calmed down a man with gray hair that defied gravity walked in. He wore a eye patch over his left eye and a scarf around the lower half of his face. He wore a green vest and a black long sleeve shirt underneath it. He wore a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. In front of his face was an orange book.

"Hey Kakashi!" howled senior loudmouth.

"Yo." The gray haired man said. He looked at the t.v screen. "Looks like Kunoichis are coming on." The teenage boys looked at the t.v screen as the announcer came on.

"_Ladies, Gentlemen and adolescents of all ages… Lets hear you scream! Lets her you shout! Lets hear it for KUNOICHI!!!!" the announcer screamed making the crowd go wild as smoke began to fill the stage._

'Hn. Lets see what they got,' smirked the Hyuga boy.

Me: I'm a leave it at that, but if y'all got any ideas on what songs Kunoichis and Shinobis should play, please give me some ideas. Now Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn. Read and review.


End file.
